<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Did you miss me? by GingeyPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942804">Did you miss me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen'>GingeyPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Sex, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex against Door/wall, Vibrators, human!perry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry’s been away on holiday for a few days but now he’s back he can show Doofenshmirtz how much he really missed him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Did you miss me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doofenshmirtz sighed staring up at his ceiling, Perry had been gone only a few days but he never used to miss him this much. He guessed that now they basically lived together, even if he was only gone for a single day, his presence was more absent in this quiet purple penthouse. He wasn’t upset that he was gone, he completely understood why. His family were going on holiday and had invited him along, if he were him, he wouldn’t refuse either. He put his arms behind his head thinking of Perry coming through his door, suitcase in hand with an extra bag of souvenirs and trinkets, maybe even a tan. Would he have tan lines? Where would he have tan lines? Or would his soft skin be gently sun kissed all over...? He hoped he had been good and put on sun block while he was gone. Smearing it on his smooth skin, hands running over his body, sweat dripping down his chest from the heat...</p><p>Doofenshmirtz hands trembled from behind his head feeling his blanket gently push up. Every goddamn night now. It was already hard enough with Perry being gone, let alone him being this horny for him. But he was coming back tomorrow, Doofenshmirtz reminded himself. No need to do anything. Just leave this hot pit of lava in your stomach lie. He’ll be back tomorrow.</p><p>———</p><p>The doctor woke up with a start to a rapping at his door. Without even thinking he threw off the blanket and practically slid to the front door opening it up with a big smile. His Perry had come home.</p><p>“Ahh! Perry the Platypus! How completely expected!”</p><p>He was met with an eye roll.</p><p>“S-sorry,” Doofenshmirtz chuckled “force of habit” Perry beamed falling into his nemesis open arms, ‘I missed you too’ </p><p>A sweet glance into each other’s eyes and a gentle kiss welcomed him home.<br/>
Perry smiled at Doofenshmirtz running a hand through the doctor’s hair, looking into those soft blue eyes. He suddenly raised an eyebrow when he saw Doofenshmirtz bite his bottom lip to his touch, goosebumps trickling up his arm. He gently tightened his grip tugging lightly on his chestnut hair forcing a whimper to escape from gritted teeth. </p><p>A red heat to crawl up his face “I-I missed you too” he managed to say feeling Perry’s hand slide under his shirt.<br/>
Another sly eyebrow raise made Doofenshmirtz turn a darker shade of crimson<br/>
“Alright alright, I missed you a lot okay..?” </p><p>His hand trembled feeling his knees buckle under Perry’s touch, his hand cupping the small of his back. Perry pulled him closer so he could see his boyfriends adorable reactions to his touch. He couldn’t help but smirk whenever he saw Heinz shiver and bit that thin bottom lip. And any chance to make Doofenshmirtz speechless was a small victory to him.<br/>
Every slight movement of Perry’s tracing left behind a trail of tingles and made Doofenshmirtz’s heart race. Even though it had been less than a week, Heinz had forgotten already how good being caressed and petted felt. His imagination wasn’t good enough to recreate it, even when he laid in bed at night pretending Perry was there, when his hips rolled on his mattress beyond his control and bucked against his poor teddy bear. That could never compare to Perry’s soft kisses trailing up his neck. </p><p>“D-did you miss me..?” </p><p>Perry stopped his hands almost looking offended at the question darting him a look that made Doofenshmirtz tremble. </p><p>“I d-dunno it’s just a simple question I mean I only wanted to know how much you were like thinking of me? I thought of you all the time while you were gone...e-especially at night...b-besides you know what I get like Perry the platypus! I ask too many-”</p><p>Doofenshmirtz was cut off as his was body slammed into the front door “q-questions...” </p><p>Perry leant in close behind him stroking Doofenshmirtz’s ass, moving himself into a position in which he knew he would get the message.</p><p>“I-I guess you really did...” Doofenshmirtz gasped feeling Perry’s growing dick rubbing against his shorts<br/>
Perry smiled leaning over to his cheek giving it a peck ‘what a silly question’ he thought to himself tracing his lips up Doofenshmirtz’s jawline ‘I always miss you..’</p><p>He tugged at his ear with his teeth causing a shaky moan to escape Heinz’s lips.</p><p>“I’ve missed those...hah...hands of yours...” Perry held his hand on top of Doofenshmirtz’s against the door entwining their fingers. </p><p>His other hand snaked back up Doofenshmirtz’s shirt teasing a hard nipple ‘I bet he didn’t touch himself once while I was gone...no wonder he’s so sensitive today’ </p><p>He bit his lip hearing the hitch in Doofenshmirtz’s voice ‘the poor guy must be so wound up’ he thought while his finger tips traced under his shorts ‘don’t worry Dr D,’ Perry smiled to himself uncovering Heinz’s erect cock ‘I’m here now..’</p><p>His dick throbbed on Perry’s fingers, a heated moan from Heinz fogging up on the door</p><p>“R-right here..? What about the bedro- ahh...!”</p><p>Perry tightened his grip his palming sliding over Heinz’s leaking tip </p><p>“W-would you stop interrupting me..!” Doofenshmirtz huffed trying to look back at Perry’s sly little smile. </p><p>He was met with a slap against his ass and the pace getting faster. </p><p>“S-sorry...” he whined thrusting his hips into Perry’s hand, sliding nice and slick from the precum seeping from his red hot tip. Another smack from his ass made Doofenshmirtz cry out hotter and heavier, his hands gripping onto the door for support. </p><p>“F-fuck...” he panted grinding his chest against the door, his spare hand now pinching his nipple under his shirt </p><p>Perry licked his lips looking down at his lover touching himself, grinding his cock into his ass he allowed himself a low groan of pleasure. The pressure made Doofenshmirtz whine and whimper rolling his hips “Nghh...hah Perry..” </p><p>That hot whining only made Perry stroke him faster knowing that he was already so close.</p><p>His breath started to get ragged “P-Perry..! S-stop I’m gonna...f-fuck I’m gonna...!!” </p><p>He felt his cock twitch and writhe in hot pleasure, his cum squirting on the door with a few swift pumps. </p><p>Doofenshmirtz moaned and panted almost sliding down the door, his hips thrusting into Perry’s still hand “Mmm I...I needed that...” </p><p>He had barely began to compose himself before he could feel Perry’s fingers start up the rhythm again<br/>
“W-wait wait what are you..?” he shuddered arching his back “N-no I just..ahh!” </p><p>The pleasure was different now, his balls felt tight from his previous load but his throbbing cock didn’t protest of the hard fucking it was getting from his nemesis again. Doofenshmirtz kept trying to say words but his voice kept hitching and turning them into heated breathy moans.</p><p>“Hahh..! S-stop..don’t..!” Doofenshmirtz managed to cry out but bit his lip when Perry started to  slow down </p><p>Doofenshmirtz whimpered leaning his head against the door “Don’t...stop..don’t stop...”<br/>
He could feel Perry’s dirty smile from there and his hand speed back to the rhythm it had before, fucking his cock hard and fast, still nice and slick from his juices. Heinz was practically humping the door trying to muffle his heated moans with his arm, his nails scraping into the wood of the door.  </p><p>Doofenshmirtz gasped and felt his body trembling from his second orgasm, cum spilling out over Perry’s hand, joining the stain on his shorts and on the door. He nearly fell into the door his legs like jelly before Perry scooped him up into his arms. </p><p>Heinz snuggled his red beating face into his boyfriends chest before being placed onto the nearby couch. His cock was still twitching from the intensity of those consecutive orgasms, the pleasurable pain shooting up and around his stomach. He could just about lift his head to watch Perry walk over to his suitcase. Zipping it open he pulled out a small box waving it slyly at Heinz with a dirty smirk. </p><p>“W-whatcha got there Perry the platypus?” he weakly asked watching him opening the pink lacy packaging.</p><p>He suddenly gulped when he heard the gentle buzzing from the gift that Perry had activated. It looked like a tiny loop of tape with a small buzzing chip on the side. A brand new toy for Perry to play with. </p><p>“Where is that going?” Doofenshmirtz joked feeling his cock perk up again from excitement, he couldn’t believe his dick still had the energy to even stand to attention let alone throb like that.<br/>
Heinz bit his lip when Perry got closer, practically feeling his hot breath against his shaft.</p><p>“I-I’m d-done...I can’t..nghh...” he groaned feeling his dick twitching eagerly “o-okay...ahh..”</p><p>Perry kissed his forehead leaning down to apply the device to his lover’s burning member. He wrapped it gently to squeeze but not enough to choke with the little chip resting just underneath his red hot tip. Doofenshmirtz licked his lips nervously watching Perry’s finger nearly press the button. But instead he leaned away and signed at Heinz</p><p>‘I want to know how much you missed me’ </p><p>“T-that’s not fair...!” he panted out “Y-you didn’t tell me...well I mean you showed me s-so...” </p><p>Heinz sighed looking into those soft chocolate eyes and laid back for him</p><p>“Fiiine,” he rolled his eyes smiling “since you asked so nicely, and got me a lovely gift” he winked stroking Perry’s cheek, they were now turning as red as his own. With a tiny flick of the switch, Heinz’s ass tightened feeling the buzzing running up and down his shaft. A heated moan tumbled out of his mouth as he tried to talk</p><p>“I..hah...I’ve missed your touch...” he managed to stutter out his head leaning back panting “e-every night I’ve been lying in bed dreaming of your hands wandering up and down my hah..body..”</p><p>Perry smiled sitting on the floor beside him and watch him twitch with pleasure, his eyes pleading for him to go on </p><p>“Mmm I..hah...I’ve wanted you to fuck me...to be mmmade...yours...ohhh shit this feels good...!” he moaned out his hand teasing his nipple under his shirt. He felt so dirty with Perry’s eyes on him, not even needing to touch his throbbing cock. His eyes peaked open as he heard a zipper noise beside him. Perry was licking his lips and stroking his own cock, the sight of Heinz getting so needy and flustered incredibly hot to him.</p><p>“God you’re so fucking hot...” Heinz smiled panting “every time I want to touch myself I..ahhh..! F-fuck...I imagine my cock being sucked by your hot wet mouth..f-feeling you gag...” Doofenshmirtz groaned seeing Perry starting to pant beside him<br/>
“and then you taking me and...thwarting me...” Doofenshmirtz’s hips started bucking uncontrollably as he moaned alongside Perry “over...and over...hah...th-thwarting me...!” </p><p>They both started panting and moaning like dogs in heat, Doofenshmirtz winced the pleasure washing over him </p><p>“F-fuck me Perry the Platypus..! M-mein goht...!” </p><p>Perry couldn’t handle seeing his nemesis so desperate and needy for him. His cock leaked all over his hand as he watched Heinz moan out orgasm after orgasm, his cum dribbling out of his cock and dripping down onto his panting stomach.<br/>
Heinz’s eyes finally re-opened when he heard the buzzing stop and his body being suddenly flipped over onto his front. The rustling and clinking of Perry’s belt made Heinz gasp feeling the hard cock stroke his between his ass. He whined a high pitched moan and backed up into him wiggling desperately </p><p>“G-give it to me..” he panted arching his back his head pressed into the couch cushions.</p><p>Perry gently ran his hands over Heinz’s cock collecting some of his previous load and slathered his own dick with it. His cock now so slick with his lovers cum it slid in with ease causing both of them to moan out. They were both already so hungry, Perry didn’t even bother to pace himself and instead slammed into Doofenshmirtz hard. The smacking and screaming from Heinz echoed around the room while he desperately clasped onto his cock. The agent fucking him from behind was enough to move his dick for him thrusting it in and out of his hand. </p><p>“Perry..! Fuck..! Ohhh fuck! Perry!!” Heinz cried out tears streaming down his face, this was all so much it felt like he was going insane. </p><p>The agent was now pounding into Heinz, being fuelled by his whimpers and cries of overwhelming pleasure. It was almost masochistic how much he loved to hear him in such delight.<br/>
Perry fell on top of Heinz his entire body slapping into him, his arms wrapping round his torso pulling him deeper and fucking him like a dog. His teal hair now stuck to his forehead their sweaty bodies grinding and humping together, panting hot breaths into each other’s ears.  </p><p>“A-ahhh!! Perry..!! Nghhh gahhh Perry!!” Doofenshmirtz’s voice sounded like a girls now feeling both of their balls tighten ready for their orgasm. His eyes scrunching shut and moaning like a porn star Doofenshmirtz humped the couch as Perry spanked his ass with his wild hips.<br/>
With a few final shaky thrusts Perry suddenly groaned out balls deep into his nemesis, the amount of his load now seeping out of Doofenshmirtz’s ass. Heinz himself whimpering and biting into the cushion the last of his cum seeping into the couch under them. He trembled feeling Perry’s hot cum sliding down his taint and dribbling onto his own ejaculating cock. </p><p>The both of them finally collapsed onto the couch, covered in their sweat and juices panting like they just ran the Danville marathon. After a blissful silence, Perry gently kissed Heinz before they both passed out, knowing how much they were glad to be back in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>